Standing in his Shadow
by Windblownhair
Summary: "Rory fiddled with the sleeve of his scrubs, mind elsewhere. Wondered if he would ever have become a nurse if the Doctor wasn't….well, a doctor. Wondered what kind of man he would be if he hadn't spent his entire life standing in the shadow of the Doctor." A series of vignettes set between Series 5 and Series 7


Rory fiddled with the sleeve of his scrubs, mind elsewhere. Wondered if he would ever have become a nurse if the Doctor wasn't...well, a doctor. Wondered what kind of man he would be if he hadn't spent his entire life standing in the shadow of the Doctor.

Growing up, it wasn't so bad. Leadworth was a tiny village, a backwater where everyone knew everyone, and everyone was related to everyone. Thank goodness. Amelia Pond, everyone's favorite Scottish girl, with the fiery red hair, and even more fiery personality, got attention wherever she went. The Raggedy Doctor stories, and comics, which would have made anyone else a social outcast, merely made her quirky. And Amy was far too busy with her Raggedy Doctor stories to notice all the boys who seemed to hover around her. Boys who would have happily taken Rory's place next to her at the cafeteria table, or tutoring her in Biology. And Mels, bless her, was such a handful that even when Amy did want to date, she didn't really have time.

Once Rory finally got up the nerve to ask her out, he still felt the invisible shadow. He knew full well being quiet and patient and attentive only got you so far. Rory would never have the quirkiness that Amy so cherished in her Raggedy Doctor. Never be able to whisk her off on random adventures. Among other things, Rory didn't actually enjoy adventures. Rory like routine, and preparation, and security. And secure was certainly not something he felt with Amy.

And then the Doctor showed up one day. With a ridiculous explanation of why he'd been gone for 12 years instead of 5 minutes, but one that Amy accepted nonetheless. Their adventure had been short, and crazy, with not much time for Rory to dwell on the fact that Amy would rather introduce him as her friend and when forced, a kind of boyfriend. Or that her mental image of herself was attached to the Doctor, not to Rory. Or that Rory s best competition, instead of being a figment of Amy's imagination, was very real.

But the two following years gave him plenty of time to think. Or rather, try not to. Try to ignore the fact that Amy constantly looked out the window, toward the garden, at the slightest sound. That a great deal of her wardrobe now seemed to be TARDIS blue. That every function that Rory had to wear a suit to, she d suggested a bow tie and tweed jacket. Amy had pouted for months until Rory broke down and bought them. That the Raggedy Doctor toys that had long ago been banished to a dusty attic corner were suddenly out on her dresser again. That she d suggested he grow his hair out and start parting it on one side. Suddenly Amy s Doctor obsession, which was endearing when it was just a piece of her imagination, terrified Rory. Still, he promised himself that it didn't matter. He was Amy's boyfriend, then fiance , and surely someday Amy would realize she loved Rory as much as he loved her.

Rory was absolutely smitten with her, after all. Amy would come around in time, wouldn't she? Rory shuddered as he petted Houston, his mother's Westie, a rather dumb dog, even compared to other dogs. For some reason, he had decided Rory was his favorite, despite the fact that Rory didn't really like him all that much. Perhaps because Rory didn't try to tie ridiculous bows on him, as his mother did, or throw him out in the garden, as his father did every time his mother left the house. Regardless of the reason, Houston followed Rory about the house with such devotion. I'm not that to Amy, right? he d asked Houston. She realizes where it's coming from, right? I'm not just some pet that won t leave her alone? Houston wagged his shaggy tail and gave Rory a look of love. Rory sighed and patted his head.

Amy appreciates me. Doesn't she? He glanced at his watch. Time to get ready for his stag do. These really weren't the thoughts that should be running through his mind the night before the wedding.


End file.
